Explosions Are Heavenly (EAH) Jackal love story
by Snowdrop Nightingale
Summary: Ever wanted to know what happened to Jackal when he died? Ever wondered where Mavis, Simon, Rob and many other dead Fairy Tail characters were? The answer is simple, the reasoning behind it isn't. Follow the journey of Jackal of the Nine Demon Gates in the afterlife and his meeting with a peculiar girl who decided upon herself to become the guardian of 'Heaven'. Rated T to be safe.
1. I, Jackal do not like flowers

**Hiya guys!**

 **This is my second fanfic and also the only Jackal x OC on fanfiction (can ya believe it?).**

 **This will fill in the blanks of my main story about what exactly Zeref, Mavis and August's life status is in Fairy Tail Forever and Ever.**

 **And- naturally, this'll be all about Jackal the kickass demon falling for a badass gal who may be worse than he is.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail , only my OC and plot.**

* * *

 _1: I, Jackal do not like flowers_

 _'Darkness. It was all around me. Wrapping me in a suffocating cocoon. I couldn't move. I couldn't_ breathe _. I was helpless. My mind was slipping away. I was being erased from the face of the world. Cold spread from my toes to the tips of my hair and all I could think about was that I'd never_ hear _the melodic sound of my explosions nor the sweet screams of souls I had tormented. This really was Hell.'_

When I opened my eyes, I couldn't see anything. The brightness of the scenery was of such intensity all appeared to be blindingly white. After I let a few seconds for my keen eyes to adjust to the change of lighting, I was able to see my surroundings too clearly for my taste. It was disgustingly perfect.

The sky was a shade of blue brighter than any skies I had ever seen. There was no trace of any cloud of some sort or any disturbances to this idyllic setting. The summer sun was shining over my head annoying me further. What was even worse -and it was a wonder that was even possible at this point- was what I found below my eye level, in other words, what laid at my feet.

My toes' claws were digging in a powdery soil neither hard nor soft that felt like sand to the touch while my feet were being swallowed in a field of nemophila harmony, some kind of funny floret with white in its center and azure blue petals that reminded me of mayflowers. There was so many of them that from hill to hill all there was to the landscapes were blue flowers with the occasional willow tree which I wasn't even sure was compatible with the azure thingies.

After giving it many thoughts which in all lasted ten seconds, I jumped to the conclusion I was dead. I tried to remember what happened right before I came here but all I could recall was that blond haired musume hitting me with a form of magic I had never seen before and then- Nothing. _'No. That must not be right._ ' I, the mighty Jackal was not defeated and not by a mortal's hand no less.

 _'That is unheard_ off _. Pff! As if that weak girl could have laid a finger on me!'_ Instead of dwelling on my current life status, I began exploring wherever I had ended up to return to Magnolia and kill that blondie. She had managed to seriously get on my nerves, going to the extent of making me doubt myself. By her fault, I don't even know if Lord END has been revived!

I had been walking around for I don't know how much time and I still hadn't reached the end of wherever in fuck I was. I passed twenty trees, three lakes, eight rivers and yet this was leading me nowhere. Quite annoyed and frustrated, I punched the ground and pulled out a bunch of those annoying white and blue flowers.

With my patience having reached its limits, I clenched my fists and concentrated my powers in the tips of my claws before releasing it while slashing the air. Bombs went off everywhere around me and for a good two minutes, a cloud of some sort of dust rose all around hiding my surroundings. The veil eventually settled and revealed a blackened land with craters and cinders. ' _Exactly my kind of landscape.'_

Suddenly, my ears perked up at the clinking sound of metal but before I could scan my surroundings for incoming threats, I was tackled to the ground by a shadow. Out of instinct, I closed my eyes and braced myself for the impact with the ground which wasn't much of an impact anyway seeing the ground was basically sand.

I opened my eyes and was about to threaten whoever had sneaked up on me when I was met with a pair of mulberry eyes pressing a katana to my throat. The girl was wearing a night blue yukata with starry patterns and a pink obi with flowery designs. Strands of the stranger's navy hair fell on my face, tickling me. "It is not very nice to blow off my flowers." "Teme, I don't know who you are but you better get off me. Now." I expected the girl to back away from me and run away but what she did took me by surprise. She s-m-i-r-k-e-d.

* * *

 **So, how did you find it?**

 **It's very short, I know but in the long run, I think you'll find it fun and fitting to read.**

 **To Oceangirl07: Tell me what ya think girl! There's not much for now but you are the one that requested this so your opinion is crucial!**

* * *

 **Next update: In the next ten days.**

 **Word count: 748**


	2. The mystery girl's identity

I greeted my teeth in anger. "Are you deaf, koitsu?!" The girl rose an eyebrow questioningly while pressing the blade harder against my throat. "No. Why?" The corners of my mouth twitched in anger. "Stop playing with me and get the hell off or else I'll-" The navy-haired put her fingers to my lips to silence me, looking quite smug when she succeeded. "You'll do what? Kill me? We're already dead."

I froze for a split second before retorting. "No one can kill me! I am Jackal, one of the nine demons gates!" The girl scoffed. "You are dead and so are all of your companions except for that one woman with golden horns and a circular symbol on her forehead. However, she's been absorbed by the Demon take over mage so it's as if she is no more. What invincibility indeed."

Having enough of that woman, I pushed her off of me and she hit the ground with a loud thud. 'I must've broken a couple of ribs. No matter, she's got spare bones to crack. How I have missed the music of screams~' I slowly approached the navy haired girl and punched her with all the curse power I could call upon, making her suffer while assuring it wouldn't be fatal to her. What fun would it be if she died in two seconds?

To my astonishment, the girl stood up lazily and brushed off the dirt from her yukata. She took out the hairpin that was holding her hair in a bun and before I could react, she threw it at me with utmost accuracy. The sharp blade went right through my shoulder but when I went to pull it out, I noticed I hadn't even gotten a scratch. It was as if nothing ever happened.

When I looked back at the blue-haired girl, I found her right in front of my face, her eyes reading my every expression. I pushed her away and yelled at her. "What are you doing so close koitsu-" Before I could finish, the girl swung her sword and cut right through my face. "You are best quiet." I growled. "I do not give a damn about what you like kono mendokuse no onna!"

The katana wielder frowned. "Stop insulting me. It is rude." I threw my hands in the air in annoyance. "As I already said it, I do not care-nya! Now tell me how in hell I can get out of here." The girl scowled. "Even if you want to get back, you're dead. All you'll be able to do is watch." She took a deep breath and sighed. "As you're a newbie, you won't be able to return to the world of the living until a couple of months."

I made a dash for the navy haired, shouting. "Who're you calling a newbie? I am not some lowlife mortal like you!" As my claws were going to brush her face, the girl dodged and had me in a headlock. "You are an idiot if you cannot tell what I am. Never mind, you're an idiot anyway." I growled before being cut short by my own thoughts. 'She said something like me being an idiot if I couldn't tell w-h-a-t she was. Does that mean she's not a mortal then?'

I sniffed the air and stopped in my tracks when a familiar scent hit me. 'This girl's no mortal. She's a demon. Not one of the books of Zeref. She's a full-fledged demon.' Guessing I had understood her message, the girl let go of me and I immediately stepped back from her. 'It'd be best for me not to kill her so I can use her to get the hell out of here. Not that I could kill her as we're both dead, apparently...'

The she-demon pulled back her katana in its scabbard which I had completely missed somehow until now. She then proceeded to retrieve her hairpin and rearranged her hair into a bun before turning back to me, her face emotionless. "I presume you'll want some answers… Do you want to come with me to my house or do you fancy staying here?" I scoffed. "Lead the way, teme-nya."

The navy-haired girl crossed her arms over her chest, frowning. "You already owe me one hectare of flowers so I would advise you not to worsen your debt." I was about to protest but the she-demon sent me a warning glare that had me shut up without me realizing it. She started walking away with me following closely until I realized something. 'I don't know what her name is but **she** knows mine!' "Who are you?" The she-demon turned around. "Lilith."

* * *

 **Big thanks to** Oceangirl07 **and** Malfel **for following EAH!**

* * *

 **Next update: Next Wednesday**

 **Wordcount: 801 words**


End file.
